


The Elderborn

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dragon AU, Folklore, Kingdoms, M/M, Royalty, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: To inherit the throne, one must be chosen by a great spirit who will pledge their life to protect and service them. Arthur was sworn into kingsmanship the same way his ancestors before him had, but little did he know the legacy him and his steed would leave behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm alive! Sorry for not updating. I'm back with a brand new story! I hope you like it thus far. This is my first time writing something that's a fantasy/mythical story! Tell me what you think!

It was finally the time. The prince would be paired with an elegant steed. The ceremony happened once in a royal’s life, before they took their place on the throne, and now, Prince Arthur would pick the stone that would summon his fated guardian. Arthur had been told about the ceremony when he was a little boy. He would sit on the wooden floor and listen in awe as his father, the King, told the tales of old and legends of fire-breathing dragons, two-headed griffins, kelpies and manticores and golden basilisks. Every morning he would go out to the castle gardens and watch in wonder as his father’s steed slept amongst the pond. It was a magnificent creature, a black horse with silver hair. It was said to be a water spirit, able to hone the power of thunderstorms. The King would find him there, lightly chastising him for wondering off but, he would smile.

“Arthur, my boy, one day, you’ll have a steed just as noble.”

“Do you really think so, father?”

“I know, my boy. One day a marvelous creature will choose to protect you and then you will take the throne.”

Arthur would smile back, the grin toothy on his tiny freckled face. His father would call over the water spirit and it would rise, coming to its master. It would neigh, eyes glowing gray flames and hair flowing like a mist of smoke, alight with the color of metallic silver. The king would stroke it’s mane gently, cooing to the animal like an old friend.

“May I pet him, father?”

“Ask him, dear lad.”

“May I pet your mane, honorable Agrona, spirit of water and war?”

The horse would neigh again, lowering it’s head in a sign of respect. Arthur would look to the King for approval who would urge him gently. In wonder, Arthur would stroke Agrona’s sacred mane. It was said one hair from the Kelpie’s head could bring one ever-lasting peace or suffering.

“Always remember, my son, treat your steed as an equal, a friend. These creatures choose who they wish to protect. They are mystical spirits and us human folk should honor them. Honor your steed, my boy and it will protect and serve you for all eternity. Promise me, lad, you will do as I ask.”

“I promise, father.”

Now, as a man of twenty-two years old, Arthur had never forgotten that promise. His father had died and left the throne, the Kirkland name to him, and he was ready to rule the kingdom with a legacy twice as legendary as the men before him. And today marked the day he would be sworn into the kingdom when he was chosen.

With that promise in his heart, he stepped up to the throne, in front of the three stones on the sacred Kingdom fleece. The village people and royal family gathered in the square, to watch. Arthur’s brother Allister was beside him, along with his other brothers: Peter, Gabriel, and Finnigan. They all smiled, proud.

“Pick one stone, your highness, and the bond between man and beast shall be sealed.” Said Allister, performer of royal ceremonies.

Arthur took a breath and looked down at the stones laid out before him. One was black, big and shining with specs of gold. The next one was small and squarish, a bright green with streaks of emerald. The last was bright red, a medium size and glimmering with shimmers of orange.

“Pick up the stone that calls to you, and you shall be paired with that creature for eternity.”

The people went silent and Arthur closed his eyes. Everything went black and he heard it. So soft, was his name called.

“Arthur… Son of Kirkland, I call your name… Pick the red stone and I shall pledge my protection forever more…”

He picked up the stone in his palm and opened his eyes. Nothing happened for a minute as the people looked around. But then, it happened, high in the sky, a burst of orange and red flame, and from its ashes rose a creature with strong wings, a body tough as iron. A dragon. With a glorious roar, it soared through the sky, circling over the castle. Arthur couldn’t believe his eyes, he was spellbound. The dragon flew and with one last roar it flew down to the ground, landing beside Arthur on the cobblestone.

“I am Aelfraed, spirit of fire and sky. I pledge my life to serve Sir Arthur Kirkland, King of the land.”

The dragon bowed it’s head, and so did Arthur. The people cheered and clapped.

“I, King Kirkland, pledge to honor you, oh great Aelfraed, spirit of fire and sky, protector of the Kirkland Kingdom. I pledge to rule this land with greatness and integrity, and give my blood for the legacy of our kingdom.”

All of the brothers slipped the crown on Arthur’s head and he and his steed bowed to the people. He was humbled. Arthur Kirkland was the King, and just like his father said, he would rule his kingdom and steed with honor.


End file.
